Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu's Celestial Guardian Spirit
by Sakuraslayer
Summary: Dark and Evil spirits live in the human world and target famous and rich people. Hikari is a Celestial Guardian Spirit who chose to be contracted to Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu. (No pairings as of yet)
1. Chapter 1

Hikari observed the two human boys. Both were exceptional tennis players. One of them was the son of a famous tennis player and the other was the son of a banker and grandchild of a martial arts expert.

There were many Dark Spirits hanging around them. Too many for any other Spirits except, maybe the Celestial Spirits and the Royal Spirit. Maybe she would be contracted to those two.

She turned to face her brother and they both nodded. She would be sworn to those two for the rest of their lives, but she didn't mind, as long as she got into some really good fights.

"Echizen Ryoma," she said, "and Tezuka Kunimitsu."

* * *

That night Hikari went down to Earth. In order to get into the Echizen house unnoticed, she changed into her other form. A small black cat with a collar that reads 'Hikari'.

She leapt nimbly through an open window and nearly crashed into Karupin.

Lucky for her, Karupin seemed to know that she was a Celestial Guardian Spirit, so he didn't try to scratch her eyes out for entering without permission. She told him what she wanted to do and he led her to Ryoma's room.

She transformed back to normal and looked around his very messy room. She smiled and transformed back into her cat form.

She crept into Tezuka Kunimitsu's room and resumed human form. She looked around his tidy room and smirked. Ryoma and Kunimitsu were polar opposites.

Kunimitsu stirred in his sleep and Hikari switched to a black cat. Kunimitsu got up and nearly stepped on her. Hikari made a loud, "Meep!"

Kunimitsu, startled, groped around for his glasses. When it was on, he looked down at Hikari.

"Mew,"Hikari mewed. Kunimitsu knelt and looked at her collar, then looked at her. He started scratching her chin. She involuntarily started purring.

Kunimitsu remembered why he got up and walked to the washroom.

Hikari jumped out a window and went back to Ryoma's house.

There, she spent the rest of the night 'talking' to Karupin

* * *

The next morning, Ryoma woke up to loud yowls. He turned to glared at the source, but saw an unfamiliar black cat.

"Wah?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth, "Who does this cat belong to?" He caught a glimpse of her name tag and was about to say something when Hikari lifted a paw to point at the digital clock on his table(?).

Ryoma turned to look at the clock. Morning practice started at 10. Right now it was 9:30am. For once he wasn't late.

He turned to look at the mysterious cat, but it had vanished. Ryoma blinked, but he went downstairs nonetheless.

His parents were surprised to see Ryoma up on time. When they asked, he didn't answer.

* * *

Hikari smiled internally as she went over to the Seishun tennis courts.

There she saw a boy already there. If she remembered correctly, his name was Oishi Shuichiro, the tennis team's fukubuchou.

He saw her and picked her up. "Eh? A cat?" he murmured to himself, "Must be lost."

He brought her into the locker room and got it something to eat.

Soon, one by one, the tennis team members trickled in.

"Oishi! What's a cat doing in here, nya?" a boy with red hair asked.

_Nya? What is he? A human cat? Oh! I remember him! He's Kikumaru Eiji! _Hikari thought.

She could see a glaring boy wearing a bandana look at her and hiss. Kaidoh Kaoru.

A smiling boy who looked like he never frowned. Fuji Syuusuke.

A tall boy wearing glasses. Inui Sadaharu.

A meek looking boy with bushy eyebrows. Kawamura Takashi.

A boy glaring at Kaidoh. Momoshiro Takeshi.

Lastly Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Echizen! You're not late today," Momoshiro said.

"Mada mada dane, senpai," Ryoma said back.

Hikari bound over to Ryoma and mewed. Ryoma looked down and stared at her. Kunimitsu, too, had heard the meow and looked over.

Hikari looked at Tezuka and meowed again. "Buchou, is this your cat?" Oishi asked.

"Iie," Tezuka said, before telling everyone to do laps.

Hikari was watching from the sides when a dark spirit went too close to Ryoma for her comfort. She hissed at it, making the all the regulars look at her, for to them, it looked like a cat was hissing at nothing at all.

She wanted to turn back to her normal form, but it would reveal her. She nimbly dodged the attacks, but made a mistake of looking pausing for a millisecond.

The spirit took that moment to strike.

Jaws dropped as the black cat flew backward, blood dripping from a stomach wound.

Hikari limped back to the spirit, but was again, knock backwards.

"Hikari!" a voice suddenly yelled out. Hikari let out a forced yelp in reply.

A teenaged boy ran over and sliced the air and grabbed Hikari, then raced off again with Hikari craddled in his arms.

* * *

The boy laid Hikari down gently on his lap and placed his hands over her. Her wounds slowly closed and she regained her human form.

"Nii-san?" she asked quietly.

Her brother nodded.

Everything was quiet, but was interrupted by a loud "What the heck is going on here!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**"What the heck is going on here!?" a voice yelled out.**

* * *

Hikari and her brother bolt straight up, hands resting on their sword hilts. Hikari looked at the eavesdroppers. Her jaws hitted the ground.

It was the tennis regulars.

"What the hell was that?" Momoshiro demanded. Hikari gulped and her brother looked at her looked at them and saw that everyone, including Tezuka, were there. Hikari's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"I-um...," Hikari stammered out.

"Ne Hikari, I need to go," her brother said suddenly, "Atobe-sama is in need of me."

"Ikuto!" Hikari protested, earning her a smirk from her brother Ikuto ran off so quickly, it seemed like he just disappeared. Hikari launched into a string of curses.

"You saw all that didn't you?" she asked dejectedly. She looked so upset that Oishi immediately tried to comfort her.

"You don't need to say anything," he said.

"Yeah, but she changed from a cat to... that!" Momoshiro said, pointing to Hikari's form. Her eyes changes from green to their usual shade of silver. She had her long hair pulled up in a high ponytail and was wearing a pink kimono decorated with red cherry blossoms which only went up to her knees. On her feet were knee high, black boots. She had two sword slipped into her sash.

Echizen and Tezuka were silent, thinking about the cat they saw in their houses.

_"_Nya~ You can tell us!" Eiji said, glomping onto Oishi.

_Kami-sama, help me!_ Hikari thought. As if they heard her prayer, dark spirits immediately gathered and Hikari smirked. "Just what I needed. A stess reliever," she said, eyes flashing. The regulars backed up as she drew her twin katanas. Suddenly the cat girl loked very dangerous.

With superhuman speed, she sliced through the spirits, sending them away from the land of the living. The regulars with sharp eyes could see that she stayed close to Tezuka and Echizen.

"Ii data," Inui said.

Hikari finished off the last off them and turned to the regular and smiled. "Now for the explaination I owe you," she said, "It's hard to explain, but I'm Echizen-sama and Tezuka-sama's new Celestial Guardian Spirit."

"I can picture Tezuka-buchou with the honorific -sama, but not Echizen,"Momo said.

"Explain," said the ever stoic captain.

"I am Hikari Dia from the Spirit World. I am a Celestial Guardian Spirit. It means that I can use the 6 Elements to my advantage," Hikari said, before she was interrupted .

"Isn't there only 4 elements, nya?"asked Eiji.

"Water, Air, Earth, Fire, Light and Darkness," Hikari said, eyeing Inui, who was jotting something down in his notebook. "In the Spirit World, everyone is ranked. The lowest are just normal spirits, they can use 1 of the 6 Elements.

"Next are the Guardian Spirits. They can use 2 of the 6 Elements.

"Then the Celestial Spirits. They use 3 to 4 of the 6 Elements. My brother is one. He uses Water, Air, and Fire.

"The most élite and rare are the Celestial Guardian Spirits. They use 5 to all the elements.

"The highest position is the Royal Spirit. He or she can use 1 or all 6 of the Elements, but he or she is the strongest spirit,"Hikari finished, bitterly, the other noted.

"How about those bad spirits? How come we never saw those things before?" asked Taka shyly.

"Normal people don't see Spirits unless they accidentally see them," Hikari said, giving them a look, "Then they can see them for life. That includes the Dark and Evil Spirits." She shrugged.

"All spirits have an animal form. All my family members are cats," now she smiled sheepishly, "All the higher-ups have a special power or talent as well. My brother's id speed and mine is... well, I can possess things and let things possess me. Eventually, if a Spirit feels up to it, they choose a mortal to protect from Evil beings"

Everthing was quiet, except for the sound of a pencil scratching on notebook paper.

"So why the Tezuka and Echizen?"Oishi asked.

"Reasons,"said Hikari.

"Ne,"Echizen said, "Your brother. His master is Atobe Keigo?"

"Hai, Echizen-sama,"replied Hikari.

"You know he is Tezuka-buchou's rival, right?" Momo asked, hesitantly, "Does that mean that you rival your brother?"

"Iie,"replied Hikari. Just then, they heard footsteps approach. Hikari changes back into a cat. Ryuusaki-sensei came storming in looking very, very pissed.

"What is going on? Back to practice!"she yelled. That was before she saw the kitten.

"Who does this cat belong to?" she asked, bending down to scratch her chin.

"It belongs to Tezuka-buchou," Momoshiro said quickly, "It must've followed him here." Tezuka glared at Momo, who shrank back in fear for his health. Ryuusaki-sensei nodded, much to the relief of the regular members.

Tezuka scooped up the kitten and said,"All of you, back to practice," he turned to his coach, "Can I keep her in the clubroom?" After a quick nod, he went back to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN AND THAT YOU'RE EXPECTING A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY _**PRINCE OF TENNIS (PLEASE READ!) **__** - TITLE**_


End file.
